


hating you is easy (but loving you is easier)

by revior



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Romance, Background Relationships, Boarding School, Canon Gay Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Slash, Slow Burn, but right now i just need to post this, i mean i will maybe if i feel like it, other tags but you know i'm too lazy to add them so let's pretend i'll add them one day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: "I hate you," he said."Good, because I hate you more."But somehow the two still couldn't stay away from each other.Plus, nobody is really perfect in the end...OR an AU where there is a school for immortal humans. and it just so happens that nicolo and yusuf are assigned the same dorm although pretty much everyone knows how much they hate each other.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Original Male Character(s), Everyone & Everyone, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Let's Just Say That The List Goes On
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	hating you is easy (but loving you is easier)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic has been sitting in my mind for a while now and I finally decided to write it because why not?
> 
> This is a boarding school for immortals AU (I have no idea if such a thing exists) and everyone is in this along with a lot of OCs. It is also set in modern day and all of them are around 16-19.

Nicolo could feel the knife in his chest. He groaned and a thought flashed through his brain. _That son of a bitch has done it again._

He pulled the blade out carelessly and threw it on the floor. He didn't need to look at the blade to know that it was an Antique Herbyte, Yusuf's favorite weapon maker. At this point, his stomach could tell which brand it was. His roommate was gone already - finally something he could rejoy - which meant he had the bathroom all to himself.

Nicky waited under the cold water as it cleaned the blood off his face and his chest. Joe obviously made sure to empty the reserve of warm water before leaving, but Nicolo was already used to that so he couldn't even complain.

He walked out, putting on one of the only uniforms his roommate hadn't ruined yet and hurried out of the room to finally get breakfast. Booker was already waiting outside, just like he did every morning. "You're late," he pointed out.

"Well, in my defense I was dead a few minutes ago."

Sebastien's eyes almost fell out of their holes at that statement. He should've already been used to it by then. "This is the third time this week and it's only Friday, Nicky. You have to tell someone."

"I don't snitch, Book. Plus, it's not like my immortality is even close to running out. Just don't worry about this, alright. I'll get my revenge in due time and that bastard will suffer enough."

"This cannot end well," Booker mumbled, just being the little reminder that Nicky would never listen to. He was just way too stubborn and that's how he would stay despite anyone who would try to object. "You will both get in trouble, and if you do a grand thing then you'll be the one who's worse off. And I don't think you really want that, do you?"

"I don't want that, but it's the only way that I can set things right with that boy. He won't listen to anything I have to say so instead I'll just force him to listen. Or just force him to obey."

"You really hate him, huh..."

Nicolo just laughed at that, not even feeling the need to answer at first but then unable to resist making a sly comment. "Wouldn't you? I mean, if somebody killed you over and over again, I'm sure you'd simply adore them."

"Fair enough. Just make sure that you don't drag me down with you once you end up bringing down your entire world," Sebastien's words sounded sarcastic, but both of the boys knew that that would be the exact outcome if the enemies didn't calm down. But then again, it's not like either of them was really scared of the consequences.

"Stop worrying about me and worry about getting yourself a girlfriend. It's a new school year, there are countless other girls so why don't you just try them out. I'm sure most of them love you already and you can find one that you'll like back."

Booker gave Nicolo a death stare for a second before just groaning. "Well, how about you do what you preach and stop worrying about me."

"Okay, you got me there. Now I want breakfast, so let's hurry up."

* * *

"I got an idea," said Nicky, looking around the training spaces that were in the basement of the Academy.

Booker sighed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You really don't want to let this one go, huh? We both know you should, so just do the right thing for once, friend."

"Don't 'friend' me, friend. But if you're ready to hear my master plan, just listen," continued Nicolo, completely ignoring what his best friend was saying. Not that Booker wasn't used to it. He was usually there, giving out smart advice that nobody would listen to, which is why he sometimes asked himself why he even hung out with Nicky. But then again, he couldn't imagine a life without him so it was better to just keep living like it was.

"Yes, I'm listening."

"I want to make him suffer. But permanently, you know. Because whatever I do right now feels like not enough. I can kill him once. I can kill him over and over all day long but it still won't make me hate him less. I have to hurt him somehow."

"Okay, Ted Bundy. What's next? Writing encrypted letters to the police?" That made both Nicolo and Booker laugh extremely loudly, and the loud sounds attracted the gaze of multiple people who were training in the same room. "On a real note, you really shouldn't do anything you could regret later on. Even if it feels like you would sacrifice anything to make Yusuf pay for the things he did to you right now, think about what might happen in a few decades or a century. You'll have to be a real warrior, a guard, by then but if you mess something up, then it's all for nothing."

"But he's killed me so many times-"

"Then you just do what he did to you. Kill him once or twice and then just hope he doesn't do anything back. Or you could just do what you promised not to do but should. Tell on him. He literally kills you almost every day and you are yet to do anything about it. Just because the two of you are rivals it doesn't mean that he just has the freedom to do absolutely anything to you."

Nicolo thought about the information Booker had just dumped on him. It was a lot to process, advice that was definitely amazing, but it only worked in theory. Nicky knew how the world really worked and he knew that Yusuf would never stop, so he just had to prove to him that he could do more than he could to make him stop about everything. So he would just somehow have to do what he knew best and follow his heart brainlessly. Because that had worked for him before and he could only pray that it would work for him again.

"I don't know if I can do that, Booker. You know very well that I'm not exactly the type of person to just let things go."

"I know that. And that's exactly why I need you to let it go just this once. It won't end well if you continue doing it like this. It _cannot_ end well if you both continue playing this game. It's already slightly out of control and I doubt either of you will be able to handle it once it completely goes off the rails."

"How do you know it's going to go off the rails?" objected Nicolo, crossing his arms on his chest. "You can't."

"Oh, I can, though. And you know that very well. You just don't want to accept it and it'll come back to haunt you later." Booker looked Nicolo straight in the eyes, an extremely serious expression on his face. "I hope I don't have to tell you this twice, but if you do end up doing something, don't you dare coming back to me crying. I warned you more than once."

"You told me to murder him, Book."

"Yeah, because he's murdered you a million times before. An eye for an eye. Not a head for a hair."

Even though Nicky had no intention of saying it out loud or doing what he suggested, Nicolo had to admit that Booker was completely right at that moment.


End file.
